A Cold Winter Day
by Satsuki Taisho
Summary: Kagome saves Sesshomaru from jumping off a building and ending his life. His father then sends him to a psychitrist which is Kagome's mother.Romance and some humor.
1. Chapter 1

A Cold Winter Day

Chapter One: Reflections

Sesshomaru Taisho stood on the top of one of the many buildings his father owned. What was he there for? To jump of the edge and kill him self. Why? His father was the richest man in Japan, so he could have pretty much any thing he wanted by snapping a clawed finger. Every since his mother died every thing was fucked up. Not even a month after the funeral his father brought a human woman he had knocked up. Izayoi or whatever her name was. She soon gave birth on a hanyou child, Inuyasha. What amazed him is that his father actually expected him to **love** this human bitch and her worthless half-demon son. "Do it or you'll lose your inheritance." He threatened. Riight. Take that inheritance and shove it up your ass. All he wanted was to be with his mother again, and this way it could happen. He stepped to the edge and threw himself over.

* * *

Kagome Higarashi stood at the bottom of one of the tallest buildings in Japan, the Taisho building. 

"Wow…it's Huge!"

Her best friend, Sango Taiiya, laughed. "You're so simpleminded, Kagome."

"Hey, what's that?" Kagome said, pointing to a silver thing falling rapidly through the sky.

"What is that?" Sango said.

"I think…it's a person!"

Sango looked up. "Oh my god!"

"I have to save her!" Kagome said looking at the person's long silver hair. Kagome stuck her hands out in front of her like she was catching a ball and a net of pink light appeared. The person fell into it and it began to crackle with energy.

"He's a youkai! Quick, let him down before you purify him!"

"He?!" Kagome let her energy fade after lowering him to the ground.

Sure enough the only thing feminine about him was his hair. He had a very seraphic air about him that made you think that wings to match his hair would sprout from his back.

"Kagome! He isn't breathing!!" Sango said.

By then a huge crowd had gathered round, even executives from the building they were in front of came out to look.

"Th-That's Inu-Taisho-sama's eldest son!" One of the executives said whipping out her cell phone and calling 911.

"Earth-to-Kagome!" Sango said.

"Huh?"

"You're fully licensed in CPR aren't you?"

"Yeah, but…"

"That doesn't matter!" Sango said "Just do it!"

"Great." Kagome thought. "Just great." She leaned down and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up in a hospital bed, in about 4o'clock in the morning .Despite this his father was sitting up waiting for him to wake up. 

"Otou-san?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He yelled. "What kind of position did that put me in when the press found out my son had just leapt from the top of one of my buildings?!"

"Gomen nasai." Sesshomaru said quietly. "I just didn't feel the will to live any more."

Kagome stood outside the door listening. "What could be so awful that you no longer want to live?" She thought.

"I know you're there." Inu-Taisho said to the air. "You can come in if you like."

Kagome stepped into the room.

"Sesshomaru, you should be thanking this girl for saving your life. She used her miko powers to save you from falling to you demise."

"Yeah, thank you for nothing." Sesshomaru said and turned his back to her.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Look, I really don't feel like hearing anything you have to say, so just go away."

"I am your father! You will not speak that way to me!

"Fuck you! I don't have a father! The father I knew died along with my mother."

Inu-Taisho looked down. "I loved your mother."

"Yeah right. If you loved her you would have been by her side when she was sick instead of screwing some human bitch."

You will not talk about Izayoi that way!"

"Izayoi, Izayoi." Sesshomaru said scornfully. "Who is she? Just some knocked up human. You didn't even wait a month after the funeral! I will never forgive you for that. Never!"

"Fine." Inu-Taisho got up and walked out.

* * *

"You must forgive his rudeness. He's hard to talk to once he gets like this." He said to Kagome. 

"Don't worry about it."

"I've sent him to every doctor on the planet but he scares them all away."

"My mother is a psychiatrist."

"Really? What's her name?"

"Keiko Higarashi."

"Hmm…can't say I've heard of her."

"I could arrange for an appointment if you like."

"You could?"

"Sure. My mom never says no to any patient."

"Great. Get your mom to call me so we can talk about payment." He handed her a business card.

"Okay." Kagome grabbed her purse and stood up. "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise. And Kagome was it?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for…everything."

Kagome smiled. "No problem. I would have done the same for anybody."

* * *

Disclamer: If I owned Inuyasha, Naraku would be an evil psycho...bunny rabbit. 

I decided to add onto the chapter because I got two reviews!

Thank you Paige and Cookiemonsterks!

Your Humble Authoress

Satsuki Taisho


	2. Chapter 2

A Cold Winter Day

Chapter Two: Remembrance

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in the front seat of his father's Ferrari, his eyes closed. They were apparently driving to the psychologist his father had arranged for him to have at the hospital a week ago. Hadn't he learned any thing from the other six?

"I will not tolerate any foolishness this time, Sesshomaru."

"Foolishness? Whatever are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about.

"No I don't. Unless I'm mistaken, my large range of youkai powers does not include mind reading."

"Where did I go wrong with you?" Inu-Taisho asked aloud.

"When you married that ningen bitch…when you got her pregnant…need I go on?"

"I've told you to quit calling her that!"

"I'm only stating the obvious."

"Forget it. Arguing with you gets me nowhere."

"Finally. You've figured it out."

* * *

Sango and Kagome sat on the couch drinking tea while Keiko sat in her office.

"Isn't he supposed to come over here today?"

"Who?"

"Don't play stupid. The guy you saved!"

"Oh…yeah."

"You wouldn't think a rich guy like him would need a psychiatrist."

"No, its mainly the rich types that need them the most."

"I know this is mean to say, but I'm dying to know why he would jump off a building! I mean he's filthy freaking rich!"

"Sango, money doesn't amount to happiness…always"

Sango laughed.

ding-dong

"Got it!" Kagome jumped up.

"No. I'll get it, Kagome" Keiko said. "You and Sango to the mall; I need to be alone with the patient."

"Okay, mom."

"No, wait!" Sango said. "I want to…" But she was cut off when Kagome dragged her out of the door.

"Bye, mom!"

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in the living room of Kagome's house while the "good doctor" and his father discussed his state of mind. He sat there for about twenty minutes before Inu-Taisho came out.

"I'll be by to pick you up at two, alright?"

"Whatever."

"Come in, please. And if you would be so kind as to sit there."

He sat down in a big cushy armchair adjacent to her desk.

"I apologize for not having one of the regular chairs."

"It's okay. I never really liked those anyway."

_What?! I didn't just say that, right?_

"And where do you go to school, Mr. Taisho?"

"You can call me Sesshomaru, and Tokyo Prep."

_What the Hell?! Why isn't my guard up…she isn't like the rest…her presence is comforting! Why?!_

"Wow, a very prestigious school."

"Yeah."

_Why?_

"Now, why do you think your dad would think you need a psychologist? "

_Her scent._

"Because I jumped off a building."

_It smells like that girl…the one who saved me…sakura blossoms and lavender._

"Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to end my life."

"Why? Wouldn't that make your mother sad?"

"I have no mother. She died when I was small."

"How?"

Sesshomaru looked away. "I don't remember."

"Try."

"She…was…killed."

* * *

Yay! This chappie was REALLY hard to write. But thanks to cookiemonsterks, I did it! dances I did it, I did it , I did it yeah! I DID IT! ahem sorry…Dora the Explorer tends to go to your head. Reviews are what keep my brain going…so review. Oh and Inuyasha and none of its characters belong to me. 


	3. Chapter 3

A Cold Winter Day

Chapter Three: Reminiscence

"She…was…killed."

"_Sesshie!"_

"_Hai, Mother?"_

"_Come here, I want to show you something."_

_A seven year old Sesshomaru rushed to her side. In his mother's hands was a small robin. Its wing was bent in an awkward position, and it was motionless._

"_Is it…dead?"_

"_No, not yet… but if something isn't done soon, then yes, it will die."_

_Sesshomaru looked sad for a moment, but quickly recovered. "It's all right. Father says that all things must die someday."_

_She smiled. "Yes, he is right, but, that doesn't make it any easier."_

"_What are we going to do?"_

"_It would be cruel to let it die. So…" She cupped her hands and blew on the bird's wing. It glowed and returned to its normal position._

"_Wow!" Sesshomaru said in awe. "How did you do that?"_

"_You can do it too. All of the Unicorn Clan can._

"_Really?"_

"_You bet."_

One day, when we were in my room, something happened.

"_What will be play next?"_

"_I don't know, you decide."_

_Sesshomaru looked thoughtful for a moment then jumped up. "Scrabble!"_

"_Scrabble?" She laughed. "Don't I always beat you in that?"_

"_I'm sure I know more words than you now!"_

"_Okay, go get the board then."_

_He jumped up._

_He came back with the board and his mother was lying on the floor, blood coming out of her chest._

"_Mother!" He dropped the board and ran to her side. "Mother?"_

"_Sess..hie"_

"_Mother, you're hurt! I…can heal you, right? Like you did that bird!"_

"_No… Sesshie…Sometimes things aren't that simple,"_

"_But you healed the bird! Why can't I heal you?"_

"_Sesshie…I love you." Her eyes closed and she was no more._

"_Mother! No! Mother!"_

When my father found me I was lying on her body, screaming.

"Did you ever find out who killed her?"

"No…we've never pinpointed it down to a single person, but I'm almost certain that it was Spider Corp. one of father's biggest rivals."

Keiko closed her eyes. Anyone would be troubled with that kind of past. "I sense a lot of hostility between you and your father. Why is that?"

"He…when mother died…he didn't even notice…he just pretended like it never happened!"

"Have you heard of the five stages of grief?"

"No."

"Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, Acceptance. After someone close to you dies these are the stages one goes through. If even one stage is skipped, mourning will never be complete."

"So…otou-san is in what stage?"

"When you talk about your mother, what expression comes on his face?"

"… Rage."

"Then he's in the Anger stage."

"Wait…so he married…"

"Your father's reasoning right now is- 'since you left me, I'll just get someone to replace you, some one better!'

Sesshomaru snorted. "She is hardly better."

Keiko gave him a stern look. "Starting today, you will treat your stepmother better."

"Huh? But…"

"Nope. Don't want to hear it."

"Fine."

"Now then… do you have any friends at Tokyo Prep?"

"…no"

"Why not?"

"How should I know? None of them like me, I guess."

Ding-Dong

Keiko checked her watch. "Wow…it's 2 o'clock already! That must be your dad."

While Keiko went to get the door, Sesshomaru slowly rubbed his temples.

How in the hell had this happened?!

Outside Keiko's office

"How is it going?" Inu-Taisho whispered.

"All his problems seem to revolve around his mother's death."

He bit his lip. "Damn it…that really up messed his head didn't it?"

"Yeah… Sesshomaru doesn't have any friends at Tokyo Prep, does he?"

"I don't know…I never really asked."

"Inu-Taisho-san, you need to take a more active part in his life. He may hate it but it's what he needs. Also, how about you move him to another school? "

"Why?"

"I'm worried about him not having any friends. He's a 17 year old boy. It's not normal. Plus it would be better for him to be some where people aren't talking about his suicide attempt."

"As in…a public school?"

"Yes."

"Ano…I don't really know any public schools."

"How about Shishounen High? Kagome goes there."

"Oh…okay that should work."

"Go there as soon as you can to register him."

"Okay. I'll wire your payment into your bank account."

"…payment?"

"Yes. You do want payment right?"

"I forgot about that."

Inu-Taisho laughed. "Sesshomaru, come. Izayoi has made lunch."

Sesshomaru walked out. "Hai, father."

Hello, my readers!

I am so sorry it took me so long to crank this chappie out! But I did, and I am proud of it! I tried to make sessho-chan not seem so emo, but right now is kinda is. Oh, yeah, time for a vote. Should Inuyasha appear as a kid or teenager (kid5 years old, teen12-13)

To All My Readers. I. Need. Help. I have come over a HUGE writers block right now and…. I need ideas. Please E-mail me with any ideas you want to be in the story. The reader with the best idea will be credited, of course.

Your Humble Brain wrecked authoress,

Satsuki Taisho


	4. Chapter 4

A Cold Winter Day

Chapter Four

Recollection

Sesshomaru sat on his bed holding a guitar. His father had bought it for him after Higarashi-san suggested that he get a hobby. So of course his father had to go all out and buy the most expensive one. It was blue and had a white crescent moon running up the side. He picked up the music book that came with it.

"Hn…these can't be too hard to play." Sesshomaru looked at the guitar and thought of his mother. She loved music…

"_fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto_

_okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo…"_

"What is that?" Izayoi said, walking down the hallway. "It's coming from Sesshomaru's room. She cracked open the door.

"_sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta_

_hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru_

_chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na…"_

She gasped. He sounded so nice!

"_boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni_

_nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu_

_itsuwari ya uso wo matoi_

_tachisukumu koe mo naku"_

"Waah!" Intent on listening, Izayoi fell, leaning upon the cracked door of Sesshomaru's room.

"What the hell?" Sesshomaru said aloud, startled.

"Ah, gomen nasai, Sesshomaru-kun, I should go and…" She rose to her feet, making haste to get out of her stepson's room.

"_Yes you should go." _Sesshomaru thought. He opened his mouth to reply as such but…

"_Starting today, you will treat your stepmother better."_

"Wait…Izayoi-san."

"Eh?" She looked back, surprised.

"You…may come in and listen to me play…that is if it pleases you."

Izayoi looked utterly stunned for a moment, then smiled warmly.

"Yes…that would please me very much."

* * *

"Izayoi!" Inutaisho called for his wife, and for about the 5th time, she still did not answer.

"Damn it! What does a man have to do to get a cup of tea around this place?!"

He walked upstairs headed toward their room, until he heard a strange sound coming from Sesshomaru's room. He stood outside the door, his hand on the knob, and realized what the sound was.

Laughter.

Male laughter, which sounded so familiar, yet …

He opened the door quietly and peered inside.

An angel from heaven could have told him, and that still would not have prepared him for the sight that lay be fore his eyes.

Izayoi sat on the bed in front of Sesshomaru looking embarrassed, while Sesshomaru sat there, holding his new guitar, and having his loudest laughing fit in the history of time.

"EHHHH?!!" Inutaisho said, and opened the door.

"Inu?" Izayoi said.

"Na…Nani?!"

"Ah, Sessho-kun let me listen to him play guitar."

"Ah…okay…I was just…" Inutaisho stammered. "I think there is something burning in the kitchen."

"Ah! Sorry, Sesshomaru, will you play for me some other time?"

"…Hai."

With that she left the room.

"Sesshomaru…Izayoi was in…your room…?"

"Yeah…so?"

"Why?"

Sesshomaru sighed and thoughtlessly strummed his guitar.

"Higarashi-san told me to treat her better, so…and it helped that she's not as bad as I thought she was. She's quite funny, really.

"… So…ah forget it. I guess this is a good time to tell you."

Sesshomaru looked up.

"Tell me what?"

"Starting tomorrow, you have a new school."

"Wh…What?!" Sesshomaru stared his father down in cold fury. "You're transferring me at the start of my senior year?!"

"Yeah, it would be better-"

"Better? Really, since when have you known what is best for me anyway?"

"Why does it matter so much anyway?! You don't even have any friends!"

As soon as that sentence left his mouth, Inutaisho regretted saying it. Sesshomaru's expression had changed from anger to blank eyed dejection.

"…That's true isn't it… maybe you're right."

"Sessho…"

"Please…go away."

Inutaisho looked at his eldest son for what seemed an eternity.

"Sesshomaru. I-"

"Just…go away."

He walked out the door.

Sesshomaru got up off his bed, put his guitar and music book up, and then fell back onto it face down.

Damn it! Damn it DAMN IT! Why…Why couldn't his father leave him alone? Why did he have to go and change every thing?! Constantly, he had to fuck every thing up. 'I know what's best for you. I'm you father.' He said.

Bullshit…the only person who had actually cared was…dead. And she was never coming back.

* * *

"Hey, guys did you hear, there's a new student!" Houshi Miroku said getting up in front of the class.

"For real? Is she hot?!?" Ookami Kouga said excitedly.

"He's a boy. He's in the teacher's room now."

"Fuck. Don't go getting me excited like that, Houshi."

"Aww…are you sure you're not excited anyway, Ookami-san?"

"Teme…are you calling me a homo?"

"If the loincloth fits…"

"Calm down, Kouga-kun." Kagome said, Miroku inches from getting his block knocked off.

"Okay, Kagome."

"Why do you always listen to what she says, Kouga? Are you a man?!

"MIROKU! Stop provoking him!" Sango yelled.

"H…Hai, Sango-chan."

Kouga smirked.

"Okay, everybody settle down." Kagome's homeroom teacher said. He wrote a name on the board. "Today will have a new student. Taisho-kun, come in."

A tall boy with long silver hair walked in the room. In his hand was a book bag, and on his back was a blue guitar case.

"This is Taisho Sesshomaru-kun."

Damn it…Where did Inuyasha go…guess he didn't feel like appearing in this chapter…The song that Sesshomaru is singing is Fukai Mori (Deep Forest) I read the English translation and it really seems to suit him.

Disclamer: If I owned Inuyasha it would not have ended the way it did. Oo;

Until next chapter, Your humble Authoress,

_**Satsuki Taisho.**_


	5. Chapter 5

A Cold Winter Day

A Cold Winter Day

Chapter Five

Acquaintances

"This is Taisho Sesshomaru-kun."

"Kagome!" Sango whispered. "It's him!"

But her words were wasted, for Kagome just sat there, gaping at the figure standing at the front of the classroom.

"Why…is…he here?" Kagome said quietly to herself.

"Taisho-kun your seat is over the behind Ookami-kun, and you may put your guitar up at the back of the class."

"Hai."

* * *

"Ah, did you hear?"

"Yeah the new student in Class 1-A is hot!"

"He has long silver hair and the prettiest eyes!"

"Yeah, and he plays guitar! So cool!"

"Look there he is!"

There was a collected sigh from the female population as Taisho Sesshomaru walked from the school store with his lunch. He ignored the sultry and come-hither looks emitting from the afore mentioned population, and instead focused on the task of finding a safe and bother free place in which to eat his lunch.

"Oi! Taisho!" Miroku called.

Sesshomaru turned around.

"Gah…has anybody told you walk extremely fast?"

"…Yes, occasionally."

"Miroku clapped a hand around Sesshomaru's shoulders.

"Come on, eat lunch with us."

"Us...?"

"Hai, Ookami, Sango-chan and Kagome-chan, Ayame-chan, and yours truly."

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Yeah. You know her?"  
"No…her name just sounds familiar."

"Ah. Then shall we go?"

Sesshomaru looked around him, weighing his options. This was probably the best he was going to get.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Follow me then, it's on the roof. " Miroku said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Kagome," Sango said, looking at her friend with genuine concern, "why didn't you talk to him?"

"Talk to him?" Kagome said, stabbing a octopus shaped wiener. "He HATES me, Sango. The look of utter loathing he gave me in the hospital was enough for me."

"You like him, Kagome. He's a hell of a lot hotter than Hojo is. "

"The great ladies man has arrived!" Miroku said, bursting through the rooftop door. "And I've brought a new addition to our tachi!"

Out stepped Sesshomaru, holding his guitar and a package of bread, looking somewhat miffed.

"Houshi-san," He said, his teeth clenched. "Why on EARTH did you call those girls over?!"

"Well, you seem a little up tight, Taisho-san, so I had to help you loosen up!"

Sesshomaru growled under his breath.

"Let me apologize on behalf of this idiot." Sango said, shooting a heated look at Miroku. "I'm Sango Taijiya."

Sesshomaru bowed. "I'm Sesshomaru Taisho."

"Taisho as in TaishoCorp?" Koga asked.

"Yeah."

"Nice. I'm Koga Ookami."

A girl with vibrant red hair, sitting next to Koga, stood up. "I'm Ayame Tadashi. You play the guitar?"

"Not very well, I'm afraid."

"Play for us!" Sango suggested.

"I really could-"

"Taisho-kun…." Miroku put his arms around Sesshomaru's shoulders. "You wouldn't want me to call those girls up here would you?"

Sesshomaru paled. "You wouldn't."

Miroku grinned. "Try me."

"I'll play!"

The group cheered.

Sesshomaru sat down and closed his eyes.

Atemonaku hitori samayoi arukitsuzuketa  
Kasuka na toiki o tada shiroku somete  
Utsuri kawari yuku kisetsu no sono hakanasa ni  
Wake mo naku namida ga koboreta  
"Ima mo aishite iru..."  
Wakari aenakute nandomo kizutsuketeita  
Sonna toki demo itsumo yasashikute  
Fui ni watasareta yubiwa ni kizamareteita  
Futari no yakusoku wa kanawanai mama ni  
"Ima mo oboeteiru..."

Kono shiroi yukitachi to issho ni kiete shimattemo  
Anata no kokoro no naka ni zutto saite itai kara  
Yorisotte dakiatta nukumori wa wasurenaide ne  
Chigau dareka o aishitemo  
Saigo ni kiita anata no koe o kono mama zutto hanasanai mama  
Fukaku nemuri ni ochitai

Furitsuzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru  
Zutto sora o miageteta  
Kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima negai ga todoku no nara  
Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete  
Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete…

When he opened his eyes everyone was staring at him, astounded.

"What?"

"You sing?!" Koga asked.

"Yeah, I know it wasn't-"

"That was amazing!" Sango said softly.

"Ding Dong Ding Dong"

"Kuso!" Koga exclaimed.

Sango, Koga, Ayame, and Miroku all stood up.

"Promise you'll play for us again?" Ayame asked.

"Sure."

They rushed out the door.

That left Sesshomaru alone. Or so he thought.

He turned around to see a girl with long thick black hair, and creamy alabaster skin staring at the sky.

She somehow looked familiar…

Then he remembered.

Kagome Higerashi. The girl who saved his life.

* * *

Okay….I'm Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. Really. Honestly…. Gah.


End file.
